EVE
EVE (which stands for 'E'xtraterrestrial 'V'egetation 'E'valuator) is the female lead character in the 2008 Disney/Pixar film WALL-E. She was voiced by Elissa Knight. Background Personality When EVE is first seen in the movie, she is hostile and dedicated to her task. However, after meeting WALL-E, she began to warm up to him and befriend him. Technology Capabilities EVE has all necessary parts of a probe droid. She has an ergonomic suitable shape, scanner, flight at high speeds to cross ground quickly and morphable fingers for different purposes. EVE is also armed with a plasma cannon in her right arm. However, it is odd that a simple probe would have a plasma gun. The gun might have been installed to remove obstacles and attack enemies. An example of this is when she blasts away an electromagnet she is trapped by. ''WALL-E'' Meeting WALL-E Dedicated to her mission in scanning for any signs of self-sustaining plant-life on earth, EVE was not interested in WALL-E and was even hostile towards him at first, but befriended him when they formally introduced each other and when he took her to safety. Inactive After WALL-E saves EVE from a dust storm, he takes her to his trailer and shows her all the treasures that he has collected over the years, including the plant that he found. EVE quickly recognizes the plant, scans it and uses a tractor beam to pull it into her vegetation-containing compartment. EVE deactivates to a state in which only a blinking green beacon signals that she is on. Determined to protect EVE, he shelters her from rain, lightning, and more until the Axiom return vehicle picks her up to return her to the Axiom. Axiom When EVE is back to Axiom, she is taken to the Captain for inspecting. She gets reactivated and prepares to show the plant, only to find out that it's missing. She is also surprised that WALL-E had followed her and tries to hide him. She gets taken for repairs but Wall-E believed that she was in danger, shuts down the repairing robots, and frees the other defective robots. As they were escaping, they were acused of being "rogue robots." After they escape, EVE tries to send WALL-E home in an escape pod but they discover the plant and as WALL-E went inside the pod to retrieve it, the pod was launched and was set to self-destruct. EVE flew out to save him and saw the pod explode. Lucky, WALL-E uses a fire extinguisher to escape and gave the plant to EVE. In happiness, EVE kissed WALL-E and they flew around Axiom. Discovering WALL-E's Kindness After their "dance," they went back inside to give the plant to the Captain. When WALL-E and EVE return the plant to the Captain, the Captain views EVE's memory banks, but sees that even though one plant survived, the rest of the Earth is still polluted and unable to sustain life. But the Captain still thinks that they should return to Earth to recolonize. EVE then discovers that while she was deactivated, WALL-E was protecting her from all sorts of danger and she begins to understand the meaning of love and how much WALL-E truly cares for her. However, Auto-pilot refuses to take them back, shocks WALL-E, deactivates EVE, and throws them and the plant down the garbage disposal. EVE gets reactivated and rescue WALL-E from being dumped to space. Unfortunately, WALL-E was damaged. EVE then remembers how WALL-E repairs himself with recycled WALL-E parts and decides to help the Captain get Axiom to earth. Back on Earth After gathering up robots and help the Captain bring the Axiom back to earth, she takes WALL-E to his trailer and repairs him with recycled WALL-E parts and a new chip. After WALL-E was changed up, he appears to be well. But then he goes to do what he's programed to do as if he's an emotionless machine. EVE cries out to WALL-E but nothing changed. In sadness, she kiss him and turn to leave. But then WALL-E remembers her and they embraced each other. They begin dating and help the humans make earth sustainable and beautiful again. Disney Parks ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom EVE has her own spell card called ''EVE's Laser Blast. ''World of Color EVE and WALL-E play major roles in the show, where they fly through space to the "Define Dancing" tune from the film's score. Gallery Wall-eposter.jpg july222.gif|EVE WALL-E and EVE 1.jpg Evelaserblast.jpg|EVE's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. WALL-E MVR-A2.jpg WALL-E EVE truck.jpg|EVE observes the Rubik's cube 190px-Disney-Universe-Eve.jpg|EVE, Disney Universe Walle-disneyscreencaps com-10031.jpg Funko Pop- EVE.jpg August16th.png|EVE in Disneystrology book Cp FWB WallE 20120926.jpg Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10574.jpg|WALL-E and EVE kiss wall-e-images-eve-auto.jpg EVE-and-walle.jpg|Lighting up the bulb Walle-eve-bench-lg.jpg|EVE with WALL-E WALL-E-696.jpg Wall-E-and-EVe-wall-e-and-eve-11772632-1024-541.jpg wall-e2-eve.jpg Eve-with-wall-e.jpg EVE-wall-e-11444456-885-370.jpg WalleRogue.jpg|In the middle of putting her arm back on Walle-disneyscreencapscom-2926.jpg wall_e_eve.jpg eve-walle-movie.jpg Wall e pixar movie in space with eve.jpg Walle-eve-army-gamma.jpg Wallebdcap3 original.jpg 3625885-4897998087-Wall-.jpg WALL-E-618.jpg|EVE and Captain McCrea WALL-E-153.jpg WALL-E-641.jpg|Just after learning to put her fingers together EVE Plush - Mini Bean Bag - 7.jpg Trivia *EVE was designed with the help of Apple’s behind-the-scenes designer Jonathan Ive, who was responsible of the design of the iPod."Apple and Eve" *EVE was named after Eve, the first woman on Earth according to the Bible, because Andrew Stanton thought that WALL-E's loneliness reminded him of Adam, before God created his wife. *In the DVD extras, it is said that she enjoys long hovers on the beach. *Along with D-FIB, PR-T and NAN-E she is one of the only female robots on the Axiom. References Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:WALL-E characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters who fly Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Iconic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:WALL-E objects